Surrounding Ky Luc
Surrounding Ky Luc is the sixtieth chapter of the Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign manga series, written by Takaya Kagami and illustrated by Yamato Yamamoto. Short Summary Guren uses dolls to explain the strategy of using decoy after decoy to make Ky Luc believe they are going to rescue Krul. Their real plan is to make Yu kill Ky Luc. As predicted, Ky Luc easily handles their attacks. In the process, he cuts off Crowley's head and cuts Ferid's body in half. When Yu attacks him, he happily commands his sword and says it is time to kill a monster. Long Summary Yoichi fires his bow at Ky Luc while Yūichirō''' '''charges in. A flashback begins as Guren summarizes their strategy using some dolls. He and Goshi light some dolls on fire in place of Krul and Ferid. Shinya asks if this is really necessary, and Guren holds out a dog doll representing Ky Luc. Shinya swats it from his hand, and it lands in the fire. Mito calls them idiots. Kimizuki and Yoichi talk about how Guren's squad gets along so well. Kimizuki says he isn't friends with his teammates, which Shinoa argues they are still friends. Yoichi says they will become closer if they hang out together for as many years as Guren's squad did, which Narumi says that will only work if they survive. When Narumi tells Guren to quit playing these stupid games, Crowley pops up with a spare doll for Ky Luc. As Guren begins his charade once again, both Yu and Mika tell him he is being dumb. Finally getting to business, Guren says that Ky Luc can kill even melee-type black demon wielders in one hit. When he asks if Crowley can hold him off for a few seconds, Crowley only says he might be able to. Since the humans cannot take a hit, they will have to dodge as much as possible. When Yu interrupts and mentions freeing Krul and Ferid, Guren tells him not to interrupt but then confirms what Yu said. Shinya and Yoichi will shoot UV-blocking rings at them to cut them free. He prioritizes Krul's freedom because of her strength. When Guren says a simple plan should work as long as Ky Luc is as stupid as most vampires, Crowley says he is smart and will see through them. He says that Ky appeared amused every time he saw him. He explains that amusement is an emotion, and emotions are unusual for vampires. He says Ky Luc is a little like Ferid. Goshi comments that he wants to avoid him now. Guren says that the true plan will be for Yu to kill Ky Luc, not Ferid or Krul. He says everyone else will just be acting as decoys while prioritizing their lives. The trick is to make Ky Luc believe they are releasing Krul and Ferid. In the present, they initiate their plan. Ky Luc notices it is a decoy right away and easily deflects Yoichi and Shinya's initial attacks. When an illusion begins melting his hand, he attacks Goshi, but Crowley steps in and distracts him. Ky Luc cuts off Crowley's head while wondering who the real attacker is supposed to be. Mika charges in next, but Ky Luc dodges him. When Guren, Narumi, and Kimizuki appear, Ky Luc immediately cuts through Narumi's shield. When Shinya snipes at him from the other side, Ky Luc cuts Ferid's body in half. He throws Ferid's lower half into the materialized tigers and the upper half in Yu's direction. Shinoa and Mitsuba step in and deflect Ferid's upper half as Yu injects his neck. Yu's skin and eyes begin to turn black as Asuramaru takes action to control the angel. Shigure and Sayuri attack Ky Luc next. He complains about it being another diversion. Then, Yu attacks him with black sclera and fangs. Ky Luc rejoices. He tells his sword it is time to kill a monster, and it begins wrapping around his hand. Characters in Order of Appearance References Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Vampire Reign Chapters Category:Volume 16